


"I Am Iron Man"

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Potential Future AU's [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Catarina is Pepper, IM1, Magnus is Tony, Not a Crossover, Ragnor is Rhodey, Shadowhunters cast - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, as the Avengers cast, more like a fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: After months away, Magnus is finally coming home.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Potential Future AU's [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/891177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	"I Am Iron Man"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from "tothestarswriting" asking for something that was AVG and SH. Here you go, girl!

Stepping out of the back of the plane felt like _coming home_ in ways that nothing else had so far. Magnus took that first step down into the sunlight and he swore he could actually breathe again for the very first time since he’d woken up in that cave with a car battery attached to his chest. Seeing Catarina waiting for him just a few feet away only cemented that feeling.

Despite the fact that there were people watching – people who no doubt had cameras trained on them – Magnus let Ragnor lead him down the ramp, and then he broke away and went straight up to the open arms of his other best friend.

Catarina wrapped him up in a tight hug that made all his aches and pains flare to life. Yet Magnus leaned in more, pressing his face against her hair, holding her to him just as tightly. She was real. _This_ was real. He’d gotten himself out of that hellhole.

When they pulled apart, Catarina’s eyes were shining.

Magnus offered her a small smile. “What, tears for your boss, Ms. Loss?”

She snorted loudly at him. “You wish.” Drawing back, she smacked at his arm, glaring as she did. “You do that to me again and I’m going to hunt you down myself just to punch you. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Magnus said easily. His smile became a bit more real. God, he’d missed her!

Ragnor, who was still hovering somewhere around Magnus’ left shoulder, cleared his throat to interrupt whatever else it was that Catarina might’ve said. “Might I suggest we take this somewhere a bit more private?”

He had a point. There were a lot of people watching. Plenty who would love nothing more than to take any juicy tidbit about the ‘great Magnus Bane’ and sell it to the highest bidder. The last thing Magnus needed was to give them more fodder. Especially not when he planned on giving them plenty enough to talk about here shortly.

Linking his arm through Catarina’s, he turned them both to head toward the limo that was waiting for him. “Ragnor’s right, my dear. Things to do, places to go – speaking of, you did bring my bag for me, didn’t you? I don’t even want to _imagine_ what it is I look like at the moment.”

“I brought your bag,” Catarina said, her eyeroll audible. “Not that I think you’ll need it. We’re going to the hospital first, and then…”

Magnus took advantage of them getting inside the limo to cut her off. “Well, not quite, darling. I’ve got a few pitstops to make along the way, first.”

“Pit stops? What do you mean _pit stops_?”

He didn’t answer her, not right away. All of his attention was on the bag he found waiting for him in the backseat. In it was everything Magnus needed to put on the very first set of armor he’d ever made. Maybe it wasn’t as literal as the one that had just carried him to freedom, but it was close enough. It’d protected him through countless moments of hell with his father, and ages of dealing with the public and the press. Just brushing his fingers over the makeup kit and clothes was enough to have some of his tension easing away.

Magnus knew he was going to need every bit of armor he could muster for what came next. Once he gathered everyone together for his press conference, the world was going to change, and once more he’d be at the helm of it.

Only this time, it’d be for the _right_ reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more redone scenes, let me know! Any specific scenes you want, come find me and ask on my tumblr or in the comments here


End file.
